Under the Circumstances
by Simply Hopeless
Summary: Ch.6up!Blue and Kiba are the best of friends and nothing would ever change that. But with Blue having an abusive boyfriend and Kiba having a girlfriend that's more of a patient then anything else. The best friends are leaning on each other more and more.
1. Chapter One

Hello Simply Hopeless here with a new Wolf's Rain story for you. It's a Kiba/Blue pairing for those curious to know though I'm not sure how far I will go with them just yet. I do not own Wolf's Rain but this story is mine. I hope you enjoy and look forward to your reviews.

Under the Circumstances

Chapter One

Kiba didn't even bother to switch off the lights as he settled down into his bed. Why should he? He knew his tiny little apartment well enough and there wasn't much to memorize besides.

He threw off his jacket, took off his shirt and kicked off his shoes before settling into bed. He was too tired to remove anything else. He had a hard enough day as it was to worry about something so trivial.

Already his eyes were slowly sliding close. It wouldn't be long before he could forget about Cheza and the others. 'Cheza….' He thought before his brain did a complete shutdown. It wasn't until he felt some ones arms wrap around his waist that he noticed that something was wrong.

Eyes opening cautiously he turned to focus his blue eyes on a tousled, brown head. "Blue," he groaned shaking the female awake.

"Wha…" she said sleepily opening sleepy blue eyes up before yawning to reveal sharp fangs. She sat up to reveal that she was wearing one of Kiba's shirts that hung a little loosely on her smaller frame.

"What the hell are you doing here? You've had a fight with Tsume again haven't you?" Kiba growled looking at her accusingly.

"Please don't tell Kiba," Blue looked at him pleadingly. Her eyes searched for a bit of kindness. She clasped her hands together, her lips quivering and though she knew she was laying it on thick she needed to stay at his place desperately.

"What did he do to you this time?" Kiba sighed in exasperation and sat up before switching on the light.

Blue winced at the light that came from the lamp on his nightstand before sucking in her breath as she felt Kiba touched her swollen eye.

"It's… it's nothing," she lightly pulled her head away from his touch but he held her chin firmly.

Thumbs and index finger holding her head firmly in place he began to turn her head slightly this way and that to see the eye better in the light. "It doesn't look like it's just nothing Blue."

She could hear the anger laying dormant in his voice and let out an involuntary shiver. Part of her wanted to just curl up into a ball and scan in her mind to see what she had done wrong. But then again she didn't want to remember how and why she had gotten her black eye.

"Your so protective and paranoid," she smiled weakly at him. "Me and Tsume just… we just got into a small fight. You know people in love get in fights all the time. It's not something new." She batted his hand away playfully when he brushed his fingers against her bruised eye again. "In fact I think he's cooled off so I'll just go."

She was already starting to slip out the bed but he quickly captured her wrist. With a good yank from him, she fell back on the bed, her head landing in his lap. Blue eyes darted to look up at him in surprise but all he did was gather her up close to his body.

He held her like this for a while. His arms wrapped around her waist while his chin rested on her shoulder. Cheek to cheek they just sat their in the welcoming silence. That is till Kiba broke it.

"I care for you Blue," he whispered softly in her ear, brushing a lock of hair back from her face.

"Y… you do?" She licked suddenly dry lips wondering if he heard her heart leaping in her chest.

"Yes you're my best friend remember. We've been together for how long?" he asked thoughtfully and Blue sighed.

"We've been together since we were five and you've been by my side ever since," she murmured sleepily. Her eyelids were slowly sliding down until they were at half-mast. Her breath was slowly pulling softly between her lips as she snuggled closer to him.

"I'll always protect you." He kissed the top of her head and she sighed inwardly. Then reclining further back he rested his head against the headboard.

"That's comforting to know," she breathed her mouth contorted as she yawns.

"You really should dump him before he does real damage to you,"

"Like Cheza hasn't damaged you," Blue said tightly and knew that Kiba's body stiffened.

"She has nothing to do with this conversation," Kiba was ready to push Blue out of his arms but he suddenly noticed a tear sliding down her cheek.

"You… you haven't been the same since her. Sometimes… sometimes I think you would leave us for her. Would you really leave for America to be with her?" tears filled Blue's voice but she tried her best not to cry again.

"Maybe… but that will be a long time away. I mean she's fine now

"Yeah for now," Blue said bitterly. "I barely see you sometimes. You've been working so hard paying off her medical bills. It's not fair that you should take such a burden alone."

"It's my burden to carry, not yours Blue," he nipped playfully at her ear. "I don't want us to fight okay."

"I don't either," she pouted.

"Good then go to sleep so I can, alright?" He managed to open one sleepy blue eye to look down at her.

"I'm not… I'm not making any promises," she grumbled wanting to be difficult as she pulled the covers up over them. But already her eyes were pulling close as sweet sleep took her.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter Two

Hello Simply Hopeless here and I thank those who have reviewed. I do not own Wolf's Rain but this story is mine. I hope you enjoy and I look forward to any comments you might have.

Under the Circumstances

Chapter Two

"Tsume," breathed Blue snuggling close to the warm body under her. She snaked her arms around his slim waist before nuzzling her nose against his stomach. She frowned slightly when she didn't smell the familiar scent of leather before she yawned and opened her eyes.

"Enjoying yourself?" Kiba's eyebrow raised in amusement as Blue lifted her head slightly and she let out a squeak of surprise.

"Your not Tsume!" she quickly sat up and hit Kiba with a nearby pillow. She looked accusingly at him when he began to laugh and toss the pillow on the floor.

"Wow is this the gratitude I get for letting you spend the night? I'll remember this next time you try to ask me for a favor," Kiba chuckled slightly before combing his hands through his hair.

"I… sorry Kiba," Blue smiled sheepishly at him as he stood up and stretched.

She stood up as well and he could see more clearly that she was wearing one of his long t-shirts that did nothing to cover her creamy brown thighs. Or the fact that she was wearing hello kitty underwear.

"Hello Kitty?" he questioned trying to keep a straight face.

"Hmm? Oh these?" she lifted up the t-shirt so that it was clear to both him and her what she was wearing. She looked down at the little white cartoon kitty with the bow with a small little smile on her face. "I couldn't help it she was cute." She flicked her eyes towards Kiba catching him looking and laughed when he looked away.

"I saw nothing," Kiba crossed his arms and looked defiantly at the wall opposite her.

"Then look me in the eye and say that," Blue said teasingly before wrapping her arms around his waist. "Men or so predictable," she mused as she traced her fingers up and down his back with one hand before stopping. "I'll make breakfast."

"What do you mean men are so precitable," Kiba sounded affronted and all he got was a low chuckle from Blue.

"Your so paranoid," she looked at him lazily her eyes appraising. "You don't see me getting all hot and bothered because you don't have a shirt on now do you?" She then moved to his kitchen and opened the fridge.

"Your so a bitch sometimes Blue," grumbled Kiba taking a seat at the small table. His long legs sprawled out in front of him as he turned his head to see what she was doing.

"Well thank you Mr. Kiba but I have one question for you?" she lifted her head from the refrigerator.

"And that is…" he trailed off waiting for her to respond.

"That is where is the food. God when was the last time you went shopping and this milk," she took a sniff and made a face. "Eeeww Kiba. No get your ass washed and dressed and give me some decent groceries," Blue demanded her hands on her hips.

"What the hell Blue you're the one who volunteered to cook so shouldn't you go out and—"

"And go out like this!" she waved her hand carelessly over her form before scowling. "God you're so dense."

"Hey there is no need for name calling. Didn't you come with clothes of your own?" he raised an eyebrow curiously at her.

"Well um… you see the thing was I was so mad at Tsume that I…" she trailed off not wanting to continue.

"That you what?" Kiba leaned forward to catch the words.

"That I stomped out of the apartment with only my underwear, my trench coat and my boots. It was either leave now or have an all out fight with him and I didn't want that," she sighed and began to pull the milk out into the sink.

"So your telling me you remember to grab your boots but you left stuff like shirts and pants at home. And you say I'm dense because?" he rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Kiba you!" growled Blue angrily gritting her teeth.

"I'll get the groceries," said Kiba quickly ducking as Blue chucked the baking soda at him.

"Good," she smiled smugly and shooed him off with a wooden spoon.

"Your manipulative too," he added onto the list.

"Yes, yes stop complimenting me and get to moving," Blue smiled before she looked worriedly at the fridge. "Might as well clean it out while I wait."

She could soon hear the sound of water running in the shower as she began to empty everything out of the fridge since it looked like nothing was edible in there. "What the hell was this?" she looked suspiciously at something fuzzy in a Chinese carton before chucking it in the trash.

She then moved to quickly wash her hands deciding to lean the actual cleaning of the fridge to him. She sighed at her handiwork when two things happened. Someone at the door knocked and Kiba got out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Get that will you," Kiba asked before turning towards his bathroom.

"God I feel like a god damn maid now," scuffed Blue as she rolled her eyes and walked towards the door. "If you're a Jehovah's Witness then sorry we aren't home but if you're selling girl scout cookies I'll…" she trailed off as she saw her angry boyfriend standing in front of the door.

"Something just told me I would find you here," his golden eyes took in what Blue was wearing before focusing on Kiba who had come out to see who it was. "I see you got over me quickly."

"No T… Tsume I…" but already she was taking steps backs as Tsume walked into the room with a pissed off look on his face. "I… Tsume I can explain," Blue quickly stood in front of Kiba as if her smaller frame could block Kiba from view.

"Start." He looked at her with narrowed golden eyes.

"I… okay see what had happened was—" Blue tried to search her brain for a good explanation but she was quickly cut off.

"Enough explaining. Let's go," Tsume grabbed her arm roughly and yanked her towards him and the door.

"You can't do that to—" Kiba began ready to pull his friend away from Tsume.

"Yes of course," Blue quickly cut off Kiba, throw him an apologetic look as she quickly gathered her things. "I guess I'll have to cook for you some other time," she laughed nervously before leaving silently out the door.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter Three

Hello Simply Hopeless here and I thank those who have reviewed. I do not own Wolf's Rain but this story is mine. I hope you enjoy and I look forward to any comments you might have.

Under the Circumstances

Chapter Three

He watched her leave out the door and every part of him yearned to drag her back into his apartment. He could sense that trouble was brewing but he also knew that Blue would not like it if he interfered. In fact he knew she would be more then a little mad at him if he tried.

But he had to do something. He began to reach for the keys to his motorcycle and was already cupping them in his hands before he let it fall back in the dish. "She's a big girl now… she doesn't need me to run in to save the day every time there is trouble," he tried to say rationally to himself.

Teeth clenched he slowly backed away from the door and averted his eyes. "Blue would laugh if I would have tried to save the day in only a towel," he couldn't help but smile despite himself. He needed to smile in order to loosen the tension that was still in the air.

'I'll call later to make sure she's okay and even better I'll buy some groceries for the next time she comes over,' he thought and was already turning to his bedroom to get dressed. But knew that Tsume wouldn't allow him to see Blue again… not for a long while.

WHERE BLUE AND TSUME ARE

Blue looked nervously towards her boyfriend, nibbling on her bottom lip before looking out the window. She hadn't felt this nervous since… since yesterday. She frowned at that. She knew they argued a lot but never like this… never.

She almost sighed in relief when she saw their apartment building but she quickly checked herself. She waited a moment to see if he wanted to talk with her in the car but seeing that wasn't the case she slowly vacated the car.

"I'll come up the stairs in a minute," he said as her door clicked softly closed. That was the first time he spoke since they left from Kiba's apartment. Blue nodded her head silently and walked into their apartment building. Dragging feet up the stairs it almost surprised her to see herself on her own floor.

Blue slowly put the key in the lock and turned the door handle. She made sure that she was silently as she eased her way into the house and laid the keys in the bowl by the door. She didn't want to disturb him if he was still home but there he was waiting for her in the middle of the hallway.

"Blue your home," Toboe smiled slowly at his older sister before he got to his feet. He began to run up to her only to have her shake her head sadly 'no.' She darted her eyes towards the door she just entered from and began to take deep breaths to prepare herself.

She could already hear him over her rapidly beating heart as he slowly made his way up the stairs. 'Come on, come on,' she thought wanting to get this over quickly. She had wanted to confront him as soon as possible every time she tried it wasn't the right time.

"Maybe you should go to your room Toboe," Blue kissed Toboe's cheek before turning him the opposite way.

"No Blue I want to stay with you and face him together," Toboe turned back to face her, his chin sticking up. He looked defiantly at her but she shook her head sadly 'no' once more.

"You love him too much to interfere," Blue sighed ruffling his hair affectionately on for him to scowl and bat her hand away.

"But I love you too sis. I can't let you get hurt again," he nodded his head firmly before brushing fingertips hesitantly against her healing eye.

"Don't…" she breathed and caught his hand before giving it an encouragingly squeeze. "The bruises on the outside can easily heal," she smiled in assurance at him.

"But what about the inside?" Toboe questioned and tapped his hand against his own heart.

"I give up. Just go quickly he's coming," Blue dropped a kiss quickly on Toboe's forehead before ushering him to his room. "Go listen to some loud music on your headphones or something. I just don't want you to hear our argument."

"Blue…" he trailed off unsure of how to persuade him to stay. But seeing as he couldn't he allowed himself to be led into his room.

The door opened at the front and quickly Blue took a deep breath before facing Tsume. "Why are you mad at me this time?" Blue tried to speak rationally.

"Why am I mad at you… why am I mad at you?" He smiled slowly as he came towards her. "I see you in your so called best friend's house and he's fucking naked with you wearing his damn clothes," he roared.

"He had a towel and I was wearing his clothes because I had nothing else to wear," she started to back slowly away from him.

"Yes of course the towel," he growled gripping her hand. "You think you can easily explain away things that easily?" he laughed bitterly before backslapping her. "Your always ready with a lie," he looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"Don't you dare hit me Tsume," hissed Blue in a dark voice. She stood to her full height her eyes sparking with anger of her own. "And I don't fucking care if you believe I'm lying or not. I'm telling the truth."

"The truth… the truth? The truth is you're a damn bitch that goes around sleeping around with her male friends when her boyfriend is away," he slammed her against the wall, his fingers gripping her arms.

"Tsume…" she gasped, shaking her head to recover from the pain. "You don't really think I would…"

"Think you would. Hell you probably did. You always did like a challenge," he smiled bitterly.

"He's my best friend damn it. I've known him since we were like five. We don't even like each other like that," she looked at him pleadingly for him to understand.

"I don't want you to see him anymore," he commanded and released her arms ready to walk away.

"No," she said firmly.

"What did you just say?" Tsume turned slowly around and looked at her in disapproval.

"No you can't make me get rid of one of the only things that's keeping me sane," she shook her head slowly from left to right. She bit down on her bottom lip at the pounding headache she was developing from having her head bounce against the wall.

"I don't trust him around you so either you tell him your friendships over or I will." He gripped her arms again, the balls of his fingers digging into the tender flesh of her arm. But quickly she stomped on his foot glad that she had her boots.

As soon as he released her arms she quickly slipped passed him and stood a little away from him. "YOU WON'T BE HAPPY UNTIL I LEAVE YOU WILL YOU!" she looked at him defiantly her eyes narrowed.

"Blue," he growled warningly gripping her wrist as she squeezed her eyes shut.

Blue turned her head away from him before looking at the ground. "Sometimes I wished I never met you… never fallen so hard for a bastard like you," she said coldly before gasping. "I mean… I'm so sorry," Blue's eyes widen in surprise.

His fingers slowly released her wrists before he stumbled back as if he had been hit.

"Tsume…" she breathed before falling to her knees. Tears were welling in her eyes as she tried to hold herself in check. She didn't want to… she didn't mean to say something like that. Never. She wanted them to remain as unborn thoughts in her head.

She looked at the ground not able to look at him any longer. But even with her eyes focused on the wood floor she couldn't help but replay the look of hurt in his eyes before his eyes went cold.

All she could hear was the silence in the ringing in her ears. She expected he had already gone to their bedroom or left silent at the door. She almost jumped when she saw him come into view as he kneeled beside her.

"I'm sorry Blue," he gathered her up his arms and kissed her brow and she nodded her head slowly.

"I know you are," she breathed trying to hold the tears at bay as she stroked his silver hair. "You always are," she sighed as she rested her chin on his head as tears slowly rolled down her cheeks.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter Four

Hello Simply Hopeless here and I thank those who have reviewed. I do not own Wolf's Rain but this story is mine. I hope you enjoy and I look forward to your comments you might have.

Under the Circumstances

Chapter Four

"Can I get up now?"

"No."

"Why do you have to be such a baby?"

"Look woman."

"Kami we aren't going to fight again are we? I swear I'll pinch you if I hear one more 'woman' from your lips again," Blue looked at him threateningly before smiling. "Get your head off my arm it's falling asleep."

"Then let it," Tsume shrugged his shoulders.

"Bastard."

"Bitch."

They paused in their bickering to kiss before Blue pushed him off her. She stood up shakily and almost growled when a hand reached out to pull her back down.

"Kami Tsume!"

"Who said you were going anywhere?" he smirked at her and she scowled.

"I'm just going for a breath of fresh air," she kissed him quickly in reassurance before standing once more.

"Your going to see him again, aren't you?" he frowned as he looked accusingly at her.

"No of course not I'm just going to give Cheza a gift," she nodded her head to the potted plant by the door.

"He might be there," he laid there on the floor with his arms propping him up. He looked casually at her with his golden eyes. "You know how I feel about him."

"Yes I do know. But like I said before I'm not going to end our friendship just because you can't trust him around me," she frowned then smiled. "I love you too much to leave you now." She picked up her potted plant and opened the door already stepping out before she was made to pause.

"Then what the hell do you think your doing right now," Tsume sat up and gave her his best glare.

"Leaving," Blue laughed nervously before she slammed the door shut and went for the stairs. Part of her thought that he would be right behind her but she sighed in relief when he wasn't. "That's good at least," she said to herself before she began to walk towards the hospital.

The hospital was not that far from their apartment, which was a good thing. And besides it gave her time to think as she walked down the sidewalk. 'Tsume…' she thought. Her thoughts couldn't help but turn to him and the fact that he was jealous of Kiba.

"Though then again I could never get him to admit that he's actually jealous of him," grumbled Blue bitterly. 'I guess he feels that Kiba was the only really threat of breaking up their relationship. I mean it's not like he cares for me in that way. It's just that he doesn't want to see me get hurt,' she thought to herself firmly.

Before she knew it she was at the front of the hospital and quickly entered in the building.

WHERE KIBA IS

Cheza was deafly pale lying there on those starch white sheets with her eyelids fluttering slightly as her breath softly hissed between parted lips. Kiba could easily see each blue vein drawn delicately under her skin.

"Cheza," he breathed and brushed a pink lock of hair from her face before kissing her soft lips. He shouldn't have kissed her he knew because she needed all the sleep she could get but he couldn't help it. She looked so fragile lying there like that.

'Like a wilted flower…' he thought then frowned. "Where did that come from?" he asked himself out loud before his blue eyes flickered back to his girlfriend.

It had't always been like this. His daily routine wasn't always filled with visiting the hospital each and every day with the smell of insulin and sick people strong in his nostrils.

He could easily remember a time when she didn't look so transparent. When she seemed to glow within and was unable to keep still for a moment. How she always, always had to drag him along with her even if it was simply to talk to flowers.

He smiled a little at the memory before his blue eyes realized that he was being watched. Turning his head quickly he realized that it was Blue who was leaning against the doorframe of Cheza's hospital door.

"I snuck out," she smiled sheepishly and combed her hand through her hair. "Oh yeah I got these for Cheza," Blue produced a small plotted plant from behind her back. "I know how Cheza hates when flowers are cut."

"Cheza will love this. You can put them right over there," he pointed to the night table before he took up Cheza's hand again.

Blue couldn't help but wrinkling her nose before she step further into the room and placed the flowerpot onto the nightstand.

"Don't wrinkle your nose at me," Kiba said not bothering to turn to face her.

"How did you know I wrinkled my nose?" Blue raised her eyebrow questioningly while crossing her arms defensively.

"That right there," he pointed at her as he turned.

"What's that?" she questioned suspiciously.

"Whenever you lie you have a habit of rubbing your left ear that's why," he said matter of factly.

"Okay maybe I do, but so what. What does that have to do with me wrinkling my nose at you?" Blue plopped into a chair and crossed her leg. She couldn't help but grin as Kiba watched her sundress ride up a bit. "I do have nice legs don't' I?" she commented casually.

Kiba was ready to counter back when he paused and waited his words. Deciding they would not do at this point in time he asked something himself. "How did Tsume take you spending the night with me?"

"We worked things out," she said loftily looking away from him.

"I don't see a new bruise on your eye but there doesn't have to be one on your eye for it to be somewhere else." He quickly captured up her hand and yanked at the small jacket she wore down some to reveal five small prints on her arm where the ball of Tsume's fingers had dug into her flesh.

"Your so damn nosy Kiba," Blue jerked her arm away from him before standing up. "I should have never have come here," she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Bl—"

"Blue?" Cheza's trembling voice broke through their agument.

Blue sighed and dragged her chair closer to Cheza before sitting down. "Hello Cheza it's nice to see you again. She plastered a fake smile on her face before taking her free hand. "You look much better then the last time I saw you."

"Blue this one doesn't want you and Kiba to fight," she croaked before Kiba offered her some ice chips.

"You really shouldn't talk Cheza you'll strain your vocal cords," Blue smiled sadly. "See we're friends again. In fact we haven't stop being friends it was just a little disagreement, right Kiba?" she turned her blue eyes towards him and he nodded slowly.

"Yes Cheza, Blue is right," Kiba placed his hand over the one Blue was holding.

"I think I'll go you know. Don't want to keep Tsume and my little brother waiting. Can't trust them to cook anything really. They would burn toast if they could," she frowned thoughtfully before Kiba elbowed her in the ribs. "Okay maybe they can cook a few things."

"You just want to be in control of everything don't you." Kiba glared at Blue only to flick startled eyes towards Cheza as she began to laugh a bit before coughing slighlty.

"This one is sorry Kiba but the way you two act around each other does this one good," she tapped the place where her heart resided before sitting slightly up.

"You really shouldn't try to sit up Cheza," Kiba quickly pushed her back down and Cheza waved his hands away from her.

"You worry too much." Cheza wasn't able to keep a small smile from her face. "Blue was right about you. In fact she says a lot of things about you that are true."

"And they are?" Kiba was already looking accusingly at Blue who was already getting up.

"Wow look at the time. Cheza's its been fun but I have to go," Blue quickly leant over to kiss Cheza's cheek before leaving out the door.

"Kami I hate hospitals," Blue announced to the air as soon as she closed the door firmly. She slumped up against the wall only to be gathered up in Kiba's arms a few seconds later.

"I know you do." Kiba had opened the door and closed it before leaning against it and holding her.

"Kiba," Blue looked at her friend startled. "I… you know I only said good things about you to her."

"I know. And it was very sweet of you to bring those flowers," he kissed her forehead and she grimaced.

"Your like a mother or something," she looked at him accusingly but then wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you Kiba. For everything."

"You know you go through so many mood changes it's not even—"

"I see you dumped one for the other," an amused voice drifted towards their ears and broke them apart.

Both eyes flew distinctly towards an old man who tilted his shabby, gray hat at them. Kiba's arms quickly pulled Blue back towards him before his arms tighten around her instinctively.

"Blue felt her heart leap into her throat. P…pops," she squeaked.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter Five

Hello Simply Hopeless here and I thank those who have reviewed. I do not own Wolf's Rain but this story is mine. I hope you enjoy and I look forward to your comments you might have.

Under the Circumstances

Chapter Five

"Yes it's your dear old dad," Pops took off his hat to bow mockingly before straightening. His eyes finally taking in Kiba glaring at him he began to smile. "So Blue it seems you found another guy," Pops laughed as he settled his hand back on his head.

He then reached out to touch her cheek. It had been a long time since he'd seen his little girl. But he stopped when he saw her flinch, a pained look on her face. "So you won't allow your old man to touch you, huh?" he shrugged his shoulders before reaching in his pocket for his flask.

"Pop's… please you shouldn't be drinking," Blue began and took a step away from the safety of Kiba's arms only to falter. "I… Pops I have missed you," her voice began to tremble with emotion. It had been seven years since she last saw Pops; he had look better then the guy she was staring at now.

He looked so haggard that Blue wanted to throw herself in his arms to show him that everything was okay. That she was still his little girl that followed him faithfully around like a little lost puppy. But she had a feeling that Pops wouldn't welcome such affections from her even if he tried to touch her cheek.

"Yeah I can see," Quent said off handedly before taking a swallow of the burning liquor inside. "Mmm good stuff," he smiled warmly before taking another swallow.

"Pops you shouldn't, it's—" Blue began but was quickly cut off.

"I heard you the first time woman so stop you're bitching." Pops raised his hand to slap Blue across her face but all of a sudden Kiba was in front of her. "So your going to beat up an old man for this tramp? Go right ahead then. Right here," Pop's tapped his chin tilting it upward for him.

Kiba balled his fists, teeth clenching as he prepared to do just that. He had wanted to keep his cool but the fright and pain on Blue's face was too much. It was bad enough that he didn't step in more when Tsume abused her. But he wasn't going to let another man get the chance if he could help it.

"Kiba please don't," cried out Blue and grabbed his arm with both her hands. Tugging on his arm hard she looked up at him with pleading eyes. "Please Kiba… he's drunk. He doesn't know any better," Blue gasped out desperately. She didn't want them fighting, not here, not now.

"Yeah you heard the bitch I'm drunk. I don't know any better," laughed Pops and took another swig of his drink.

"Blue…" Kiba trailed off before nodding his head letting his hand fall. He gave one more disapproving look at Pops before stepping aside.

Blue looked at Kiba for a few minutes making sure that he wouldn't try to surprise Pops with a sucker punch before turning to face Pops. "And you! Why the hell are you here anyway? After seven years I would think you'd go another seven more without saying a word to your children," she hissed low taking a step forward.

She took a step forward close to Pops who looked at her intently. 'How dare he come here and try to start something up,' she thought frustrated. She had managed to do fine without him and she could deal easily without his bullshit.

"I've been following you for the past two days," Pops shrugged his shoulder before taking another swallow biting down a cough at the fiery substance. Suddenly he felt his flask ripped from his hands and a pair of blue eyes glaring down at him.

"Why the hell would you think I'd take that comely," growled Blue. She then took a deep breath in and out to try to calm her rising temper as a nurse-in-training walked pass them. The curiosity written on their face was obvious especially when the young woman stopped to ease dropped only to quickly move away when she saw Blue scowling at her.

"Well keep it down then," grumbled the nurse-in-training before moving along.

Blue let out a heartfelt sigh before turning wary eyes on Pops. "And your reason for following me?" she asked in a reasonable tone.

"I've come to see what you've been doing lately. And to inform you that I'm going to collect my son Toboe," Pops looked at her seriously.

"What for a visit or something? I think I can arrange one with you. Maybe in a nice, controlled environment providing your not drunk," Blue began nodding her head thoughtfully at the idea.

"No you don't seem to get it Blue. I'm taking him away from you. He's coming to live with me, far, far away from you," he snatched his flask back before putting it in the pocket of his shabby coat.

"You… you can't do that to me. He's my brother. I love him… I can't let you have him," she said helplessly. All the calm, cool collectiveness that she had a moment fell away in the presence of this news.

"He's my son Blue," growled Pops angrily. "He deserves to be with his father."

"Yes but he's my brother," Blue lifted up her chin even as she sank back into Kiba's awaiting arms. She was grateful for those arms that wrapped securely around her lending her the needed strength.

"You would think that after the accident you would be wary of taking care of anyone. You might as well of killed your little brother. You watched him die and did nothing," Pops let out a crazy laugh and that's where everything had at once.

Blue closed her eyes and let out a sob at the brutal memory that Pops had pulled out. She wanted so desperately to deny it but she did… did kill him. But before she could wallow in her grief, her eyes blurred with tears, she heard Pops cry out in pain.

Eyes flew open to see Pops pressing his hand against what to be a now swelling eye. Kiba smiled slightly at he shook the hand that he used to punch Pops with.

"Nooo! Please stop!" But her plea fell on deaf ears as Pops retaliated by punching Kiba in the jaw. It grazed off him for the most part but Blue could already see a trickle of blood sliding down from Kiba's now busted lip.

Tears wouldn't stop as she pushed herself right in front of the way. Shaking her head furiously her eyes blurred with tears as she tried to separate them. She knew that the hospital's security guards would be here in a few seconds and she didn't want Kiba to be banned.

"Come on Kiba," she sobbed as she pushed hard on his chest with her hands.

"Not now Blue," growled Kiba ready to push her aside again. He was going to make that old man pay for making Blue cry.

"YOU'LL UPSET CHEZA IF SHE SEES THIS!" she cried out at him. She made him look at her before looking pleadingly at him. "Please… for me and Cheza let us go now," she whimpered. And then everything went dark as pain radiated from her back and she let out a soft 'Oh,' sound.

Kiba watched in horror as Blue slumped in his arms. He could feel warm, sticky, liquid touching his fingertips as he held her slumped over form. He looked down with widen blue eyes to see that Blue was bleeding. Then looking up he saw Quent drop the gun a look of horror and sadness on his face.

"She made me do it. She made me shoot her," Quent whispered hoarsely before he pushed past Kiba and ran.

But Kiba had no time to worry about the drunken old man. He cupped Blue's chin and tilted her face up so he could see her face. He could feel his heart give a sudden lurch as he saw her face taut with pain. She had bitten her lip so hard to fight back the scream that wanted to rip from her throat that there was blood dribbling down her chin.

She turned her blue eyes towards them but they were glazing over as pain and darkness took over. Pain shone so clearly in those blue orbs that there was no mistaking it as she stared right through him. She seemed to grow heavier in his arms as she lost conciseness the pain too much for her poor body.

"I NEED A DOCTOR NOW!" Kiba cried out and quickly lifted Blue up into his arms. Cradling her like she was a baby he moved pass inpatients who peered at him curiously from their rooms. Eyes following him as he skidded down the hallway as he turned the corner.

"Please hold on Blue. You have to hold on," he kissed her brow carelessly before running up to a doctor.

"What seems to be the problem?" the doctor raised bushy eyebrows as he saw the young lady hanging limply in Kiba's arm.

"She's been shot so do something now!" he growled and slightly turned Blue in his arms to show the blood spreading rapidly against her back. Her blood soaked shirt clung to her back as she whimpered in pain at being moved.

"Right this way then," the doctor said crisply and began to quickly move off to E.R.

"Everything's going to be okay now Blue," Kiba whispered softly in the shell of her ear but she couldn't heart it. Her ears seemed to still ring with the sound of Pop's gunshot.

'I… I feel so cold. Kiba… Kiba please help me I can't move,' Blue screamed frantically in her mind. But she couldn't' move her lips. She couldn't do anything but wait in the cold inky darkness that seemed to suffocate her muffling and shrouding everything around her.

To be continued…

A/N: Aaaahhh what have I done. She wasn't supposed to be shot. But that's what my hands found themselves typing so I'm going to run with it.


	6. Chapter Six

Hello Simply Hopeless here and I thank those who have reviewed. I do not own Wolf's Rain but this story is mine. I hope you enjoy and I look forward to your comments you might have.

The words in italic represents memories so yeah in case you get lost on why it seems it changes from one subject to the other.

Under the Circumstances

Chapter Six

"Hey Kiba just because you're a guy and my best friend doesn't mean I can't kick your ass," smiled Blue confidently.

"_We watch one action pack movie with a female assassin in it and now you think your Elecktra," grumbled Kiba as he tossed the empty bag of popcorn into the trash. They had actually finished watching that movie and were now slowly making their way out._

"_Nope I don't think so. I'm better then her. I have fists of fury and a killer smile," she tossed her head up and jutted out her chin._

"_Yeah whatever you can think like that if you want to," Kiba shook his soda cup and seeing it was mostly ice he tossed it as well. "Come on there is no need to be in this movie theater."_

"_You know I'm best. I'm a total original," Blue piped up as she took his arm in her hands and walked with him._

"_Yeah your original alright. And crazy, and picky, and bitchy and emotional and—" he began dryly but stopped as he felt a finger being placed to his lips. His eyes traveled down to the slender digit before traveling up the arm and to the body it connected to._

"_And you're a sorry ass bastard but I love you anyway," she smiled brightly and kissed his cheek. "You're my dearest friend Kiba albeit a jerk sometimes," she frowned._

"_And I should feel honored?" Kiba raised an eyebrow in amusement. He was slightly mad at the way his cheeks had heated up._

"_Damn right you should," she laughed. "Now start groveling and praising my beauty," she demanded as she took a seat._

"_In your dreams," Kiba scuffed before pushing the theater doors open._

Kiba shook his head for the third time shaking away both his memory and the doctors insisting that he leave the emergency room.

"I'm staying," he said firmly cutting his blue eyes at them. He was prepared to fight anyone so that he could remain by her side. 'Blue… don't die one me,' he thought as his eyes flickered to look at the woman on the operating table.

"_Kiba don't leave me again okay?" Blue's worried voice floated to his ears._

"_I thought you were a hard ass so what changed?" Kiba looked at Blue quietly noticing immediately that she was nibbling the hell out of her bottom lip. She only did that when she was nervous and or anxious. Next minute you know it she'll wrap her arms around herself like she's doing right now and rub at her arms._

"_I… Kiba it just doesn't feel right without you around," Blue bit her lip and looked away. "Please don't leave for America…"_

"_Blue we gone over this before. We already talked about this earlier and I said that I wouldn't leave yet._

"_That's it. It's yet!" Blue stomped her foot and glowered at him. Her hands no longer rubbing her arms instead they were balled in tight fists at her side. "Kami your such a guy. Falling for the first frail looking thing that bats their long eyelashes at you," she hissed._

_She was jealous and mad but she also had a right to be both. Here was her best friend being taken over by some girl and ready to leave her all by her lonesome just because Cheza happened to cough. Sometimes she wondered who was more important in his life his best friend or his girlfriend.''_

"_It wasn't like that with Cheza," Kiba tried to keep a semblance of calm._

"_Oh what about Emiko the struggling artist who you encouraged to paint even though a kindergartner could paint better then her. Or what about Kumiko who didn't have enough sense in her head to buy herself a stick of gum? Or maybe even—" But she stopped when she felt the stinging slap of his hand across her cheek._

"_Are you done?" hissed Kiba low, his nose so close to hers they were touching._

"_Not quite," Blue said tightly then picking up her coat she opened the door. "I hope you rot in hell Kiba. Now I'm done," she howled before slamming the door behind him._

Kiba remembered that nasty fight and remembered how they had stop speaking for a month. But looking at it now it seemed childish and not serious at all. Not compared to the series matter laying before him now. They had taken off her shirt to reveal her lacy black bra underneath and where just about to put the oxygen mask over her mouth.

But as the covered it over her mouth she yanked her head away. Full lips parted to let out a whimper as she whipped her head from side to side. "No… don't… STOP!" she yelled

"STRAP HER DOWN!" cried out one of the doctors as a nurse held down her arm.

"Maybe I can help," Kiba quickly croaked when he noticed a nurse quickly pulling out a needle. He quickly slipped pass the doctor before they could stop him and grab a hold of her hand. Her head whipping back to see who dared touch her even though her eyes were squeezed shut.

Fingers quickly latched up onto his hands while fingers bit into the flesh of his palm. Kiba barely flinched as he loosened her grip slightly before settling her hand comfortably in his. It was the desperateness of her need to feel connected to him that had made his heart really cry out.

Tears welled up in her eyes and trickled down her cheek as she tried to fight the dark that swallowed her whole. Swatting at the hands that had before tried to hold her down until she felt that one hand that she would remember from anywhere. She knew that Kiba was somewhere… out there watching over her.

But it wasn't enough to fight back the memory. Nothing could fight back that terrible day so long ago. The reason that she was afraid to drive… why Pops hated her and why she feared to have Kiba leave her. It all came at her like a speeding train to knock her off her feet.

Blue eyes watched as a dark head bent down to concentrate on the questions listed on her page. That person had been the sole receiver of Kiba's attention as the person nibbled on her bottom lip before looking over at him.

"_Hey Kiba what's the answer to number five, eight ten and eleven," she whispered after pretending to have her pencil fall to the ground. Clear blue eyes darting up to meet his as she looked helplessly as her fingers encircled her pencil. "Wow my pencil is broken," Blue exclaimed and quickly stood to sharpen her pencil._

_Kiba couldn't help but notice the helpless look she threw his way before she started to sharpen her pencil. Then suddenly he felt something pressed in his fingers and looked at his other neighbor questioningly._

"_Hey man don't ask me just read it's from Tsume," Hige shrugged his shoulders._

_And as he peeled back the folded paper he saw the words written out in Tsume's usual scrawl. 'Stay away from Blue. Or else I'll rearrange your face,' it read clearly. Blue eyes turned to meet smirking golden eyes before settling on Blue had just return._

"_So?" Blue asked in a hoarse whisper._

"_A, C, D, C," he whispered in a steady hiss before smiling slyly. "You didn't study did you?"_

"_A bit… you know how tests are but we are still on for today right? Will hit the malls after school?" she asked questioningly._

_Kiba turned to look at the scowling Tsume before smiling confidently at Blue. "Wouldn't miss it."_

Kiba had watched on for what seem like hours as the doctors carefully removed the bullet that was just inches from her heart. If she hadn't have made the move to hug him she would have been a lost cause. And him… he would be left holding a dead body of the friend who cared so much for him. So much that she lost her life for him.

He viciously shook his head once more trying to knock away the evils thoughts that paraded through his head like ghosts. He brought Blue's fingers to his lips and kissed the fingertips before stroking her hair as she breathed through the gas mask.

He was glad that she wasn't feeling any pain, at least for now and occasional a doctor or two would give him an encouraging look. They had all but given up trying to keep him away from the operation room. It seemed that his holding her hand might help their patient fight more hard to keep alive.

Haunted blue eyes drifted occasionally from Blue's seemingly peaceful face to her torso that barely seen passed the surgical gloves and scalpel. 'Pull through Blue and I'll promise you anything you want,' he thought fervently. 'Just along as your alive I don't care how stupid…'

"_Hey Kiba?" Warm arms wrapped around Kiba's neck as a soft cheek pressed up against his._

"_Huh?" Kiba mumbled unintelligently as he watched two wolves fighting on Discovery Channel. His back was leaning back against the couch while Blue hugged him from behind the couch._

"_Hypothetically speaking if I told you I loved you love what would you do?" she mused as she rested her chin on his shoulder._

"_Hypothetically speaking right?" Kiba turned his head slightly to stare into those big blue eyes of hers._

"_Yeah," she murmured looking at him curiously not letting go of her gentle grip around his neck. _

"_Can you even spell Hypothetically?" drawled Kiba in amusement as he allowed his eyes to glide from the television set to Blue._

"_Just answer the damn question," grumbled Blue a frown settling on her face._

"_Not with that attitude," Kiba said before focusing his eyes back on the television set. But as soon as he did she unwound her arms from around his neck and placed her hands over his eyes blocking his view._

"_Now please Kiba no fooling around. What would you do if I said that I was head over heels in love with you?" she said trying to keep the impatience from her voice._

"_Honestly I would check your forehead to see if you were feeling well then look into your eyes to see if they weren't dilated. Who knows, you might have been high at the time," Kiba smiled and shrugged his shoulders._

"_Kiba!" Blue exclaimed in shock._

"_Come on Blue your speaking hypothetically and hypothetically I would have probably thought you had gone nuts," Kiba shrugged his shoulders._

"There is no use having an intelligent conversation with you," grumbled Blue and plucked the remote from his hands. "And wolves are so overrated. The way they take and take and never give. You would never catch me in a pack," she insisted before clicking the television off.

"Wolves are more close then humans will ever be to each other. They are a unit… a family… a pack that depends on one another," Kiba nodded his head admiringly. 

"_Well then maybe in your next life your become one. And I'll be part wolf and part man's best friend so I can taste but sides of the life," Blue joked not believing it would ever happen._

Even when the last stitch was sewn and a waiting nurse pushed Blue into the room she was staying in he followed. Walking close to her like a shadow, his hand still firmly gripped in hers. 'That bastard will pay,' he thought firmly.

All that night and the next day Kiba sat at her bedside waiting and watching before falling asleep. His hand was still holding hers as he pillowed his head against his arm on the bed. It wasn't until he heard a weak cracking voice that he woke up.

"Kiba can you… can you stay with me tonight? I can't be alone… not now… not with him out there," Blue asked weakly before turning her head away in ashamed at not being strong. She had not realized that already a day had passed by and he had already stayed by her bedside for a night.

"Blue you should be asking Tsume this," Kiba said doubt filling his voice. But he wanted to stay so badly only to see that she was all right. That she was truly alive and breathing.

"Kiba he'll kill Pops if he hears what… what the old man did to me," breathed Blue a frown apparent on her face.

"Calm down Blue. Here… use my cell phone," Kiba began to dial up her number. "Call him and tell him that you'll be detained or something. Your usually good at smoothing things over with him."

"What do you mean by… Never mind just give me," Blue scowled before gently plucking the phone from him and placed the receiver against her ear.

"Moshi Moshi," Tsume responded as he picked up the phone. Blue had always teased him about how Tsume could say such a kawaii sounding word and still manage to make it sound serious.

"I… Moshi Moshi Tsume. I have to tell you something." Blue bit her bottom lip as she combed her fingers nervously through her hair.

"Where have you been all day? Toboe has been worried sick about you. Don't tell me your spending the night at that asshole Kiba's house again because I'm going to tear him a new one if—"

"WHERE'S MY SON!" came a voice followed by a gunshot. It sounded too much like Pops on Tsume's end of the line.

"Shit Blue I have to go," Tsume said hurriedly.

"Wait… Tsume what's going on… what's…" **BBEEEEEPPP** Blue instinctively shivered as she heard the dial tone.

"Blue… what's going on?" Kiba shook Blue's shoulder trying to snap Blue out of her shock. He watched as wide blue eyes turned from the phone to him before her hands gripped her cell phone before sitting quickly up.

"Some… something's wrong… I shouldn't of…" she trailed off as tears started to brim in her eyes. She bit at her bottom lip for being so weak. "Pops is over there now," she finally managed.

"Blue we are leaving here." The firmness in Kiba's voice enough for her to not argue he stood up from his chair. Lips set in a firm line he waited for her response to what he just said.

She nodded her head slowly and reached out to grab his hand but he ignored them and quickly hoisted her up into his arms. Her head tucked up under his chin as she clutched at his shirt. And the devil be damned if he someone tried to stop him from taking Blue.

And with that he kicked open the door.

To be continued…


End file.
